Pokemon Battle High School
by Nr 755
Summary: The PBH. Its a huge high school located in Kanto and Ash is going there. What will happen during school time? Read to find out.


_Pokemon Battle High School_

**Hi guys! It's me and I'm trying out a new sort of story. This one is about how I would imagine it to be if the heroes went to school together. I have already read many stories regarding Pokémon high school but I am totally sure that I want to write one anyways. I will recommend two stories that really caught my attention. The first one is called Pokémon duel academy. The second story is called Arceus high school. I'm not going to spoil anything but I can say that they are great stories that I can recommend, (I will maybe take small bits from their stories and use in my own). I will however say that none of them are finished and the writers seemed to stop writing so I wouldn't expect a finish. READ AT OWN RISK! Anyways, here is the story. I hope you will enjoy this story and please review. I am open to any kind of criticism that isn't hate comments. Let's get writing now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pilot<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ash´s POV: <strong>Why today? Why did my alarm clock stop working exactly today? Life is so unfair at times. My name is Ash Ketchum. I am striving to become a Pokémon master. Today I'm starting in Pokémon Battle High. I don't know if I will come on time considering that my clock didn't wake me up. It would be embarrassing to come late the first day so right now I'm on my way to school.

Ash got into the school just before the class started. He dashed through everyone and came into the principal's office after knocking.

''Ah, Ash Ketchum! Come on in!''

''Thank you sir.'' He responded.

''As this is your first day here, I will follow you to your class.''

They started to walk and finally came to a door. ''Wait outside until I tell you to come in, ok?''

He went in to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Tory´s POV: <strong> I was sitting there, looking into my Pokémon book. I was perhaps the only one that was really quiet as it seemed as everyone was talking to each other about Pokémon and other stuff that was interesting. I liked this class a lot; the only thing was that it could've been a little more… quiet. I guess nothing can be done about the talking when the teacher is gone. I must be the only one that is happy when the principal comes into the classroom. The whole class goes quiet. He starts to speak to us; '' This may not be known by many of you but there is actually a new kid starting here today!'' People started talking again about whom it was, if it was a boy or a girl, what he/she liked, it was crazy! He coughed which caught the attention of the class.

''Ash, would you please come in here?'' The boy called Ash came into the classroom.

''Why don't you introduce yourself to the class'' Ash nodded.

''Hi everyone, I'm Ash Ketchum. I´m 16 years old, I like Pokémon and I'm striving to become a Pokémon master.''

''Thank you Ash, why don't you go and sit down on a empty place somewhere.''

He looked around and then started to come against me. He sat down next to me.

''Hi, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you!''

''Hi, my name is Tory. Welcome to bronze class.''

He looked quite confused about something. He asked me about the bronze class.

''You see, the school system is divided into ranks that are bronze, silver and gold. The higher you are, the better it is with more advanced learning and stuff but at the same time it is much harder.''

''Ah, I see. When do you advance through the system?''

''There is a graduation at the end of each term. You can also move up if the teachers find out that you are made for higher classes. There are only a few that has been recognized though.''

''Cool. What do we have now?''

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter guys. How was it? Bad, terrible, good, awesome? Please review and tell me what was good and what was bad. Remember it's only the first chapter so don't come up with crazy plots or anything, just give me advice on my writing.<strong>

**Till next time!**


End file.
